


Struggle

by surrender_dorothy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender_dorothy/pseuds/surrender_dorothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick little thing Irene pulls a gun on Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

The metal felt cool in her hand. She let her fingers run over the barrel; ready. She waited in silence as the footsteps grew closer and the door opened. He struggled a bit but quickly gave in. She was the one with the gun after all.  
  
The barrel dug into the back of his neck.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Holmes,” She said in a smug voice.  
  
“Ms. Adler,” he sounded cold and confident. As usual. “How nice to see you again.”  
  
His hands were still clenched from the struggle. He had tried to grab the gun away but she was faster, easily controlling the situation. She smirked.   
_Not many people can get the best of Sherlock Holmes._  
  
Irene caught a smirk from her hostage.  
  
“What? Don’t think I can do it?”  
  
He let out a low chuckle. “Oh I think you would,” he paused, “if you could.” He turned around. The gun was now pointed at his face. His mischievous eyes gazed down on her.  
  
She cocked the revolver. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.  
  
His smile grew as he opened his palm and let the bullets fall to the floor. Irene lowered the gun.  
  
 _Few people could get the best of Sherlock Holmes and she wasn’t one of them._


End file.
